


Not Really a Cat Person

by Badwxlf



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Jealousy, Prompt Fill, Tumblr: doctorroseprompts, do I HAVE to come up with a title?? :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badwxlf/pseuds/Badwxlf
Summary: Inspired by the iconic “beautiful boy” scene in Fear Her. The Doctor's being particularly petulant about Rose's newest friend, whom she's taken to showering with affection.





	Not Really a Cat Person

**Author's Note:**

> From windy-scribbles's prompt meme I found via doctorroseprompts on tumblr. Requested by Anonymous~
> 
> _#92 - “Trust me, cuddles are a natural remedy.”_

“Rose… do you… do you really have to have that thing with you?” the Doctor asked, eyeing the cat she cradled lovingly in her arms with evident disdain. At his look, the cat only purred louder, generously nuzzling its head into Rose’s cheek. The Doctor scowled.

Rose giggled and lifted her arm to scratch behind the kitten’s ear. She was a peaceful and beautiful sight to behold, lying in bed, her hair sprawled around her like a wild, golden halo. But it was a sight undoubtedly marred by their (rather unwelcome!) guest.

“It’s not a _thing_ , Doctor. It’s a cat. And super cute one at that,” Rose said, voice rising in pitch as the cat affectionately headbutted her. She gave it a kiss, and the Doctor kept glowering.

“But you’re sick! Who _knows_ what sort of microscopic, human-plaguing viruses it could be carrying. We don’t know where that thing’s been!”

If her gaze wasn’t so focused on the cat, Rose would’ve graced the Doctor with a roll of her eyes. “Oh, stuff it, yeah? It’s fine and I’m not sick; just got a few sniffles. This little sweetheart’s doing me a favor,” she smiled. “Trust me, cuddles are a natural remedy.”

The Doctor huffed, mumbling, “That’s not a medically sound diagnosis…”

“Doctor,” Rose laughed, finally sparing him a glance. “You’re being ridiculous. If I didn’t know any better, I would’ve thought you were jealous.”

She was messing with him, he knew it, but like an idiot he took the bait anyway. “I’m not being ridiculous!” he cried, “I’m just saying! If you’re so dead set on it, there’s—there’s safer, _better_ things out there you could be cuddling instead. Like—”

“Like what?”

Rose was definitely looking at him now. After trying all night, ever since that cat came stalking in, he’s finally got her attention. He absentmindedly adjusted his tie, suddenly feeling caught.

“Like… a stuffed animal, or a pillow, or… or…”

“Or a Time Lord?” she teased.

He gulped, Adam’s apple bobbing. “I— _well_ —that wouldn’t have been my _first_ suggestion, but… _Ah_ … Maybe…?”

The Doctor tugged at his ear, trying to keep the hope from seeping into his eyes. But, oh, judging by the look on her face she definitely saw it. She grinned.

“Maybe, hmm?” Rose sat up, gently easing the still-purring cat off of her. She set it down daintily upon the floor and let it tiptoe its way away before scooting over, clearing up some extra space on the bed. “You got me. Sounds interesting,” she said.

“It does?”

She pat the empty space beside her and cast him a meaningful look. “Yeah. So why don’t we give it a try?”

“A try,” he echoed, but he didn’t move, thoughts frozen on the impossibility of what she was offering. He’s been aching to hold Rose Tyler in his arms—properly hold, not just a seconds-long hug—for as long as he could remember. And now…

It took another pat on the mattress before he snapped out of it. Walking over, he shucked off his suit jacket and kicked off his trainers, lifting the covers and easing himself underneath them. His legs brushing delightfully against hers, Rose gestured for him to lie down before turning around and lying down herself. They scooted closer together, his chest meeting her back, and he reflexively wrapped his arms around her. She held his arms in place with her own and used one hand to intertwine their fingers together. With a sigh, she settled into him.

It took the Doctor a second for him to find his breath again. “How’s this?” he whispered.

She hummed contentedly. “Perfect.”

“Better than the cat?” he asked, unable to resist.

Rose chuckled, “Yes, Doctor. Better than the cat.”

He beamed, finally satisfied and just a little bit smug. “Good!”

The Doctor could feel her mirth in the way her body shook.


End file.
